The Purple Roses
by Alois Trancy's double
Summary: "Tara?" "Yeah, Kathleen?" "I don't think I like Art Galleries anymore..." Hey everyone! I'm back with writing! This time for the game, "Ib" Hope you all like! WARNING: There are OCs in here (story is about them). If you don't like OCs, then don't read! I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OCs! (This is a multi chapter fanfiction!)


**Hi guys! I'm back with writing~! But, with a new obsession. I've been playing the game, "Ib" for a while now, and I REALLY love it. So, I'm going to write a fic for it! **

**It will be a multiple; chapter one, and HOPEFULLY I will finish it. **

**Now, here's the catch for this, though: I'm going to be using my Ocs in it. The fic actually revolves around them. So, if you hate Ocs... leave now, and no hating. **

**A little info on my Ocs: **

**They're twins (identical) **

**Age: 15 **

**Names are: Tara and Kathleen (They also have nicknames for each other: Tara – Tay. Kathleen – Kathie) **

**They each have roses, both purple. (Which stands for enchantment, passion... something like that. Read it somewhere. XD ) **

**They're very close to each other, but have different personalities (Kathleen is sweet and nurturing, while Tara is a little rude and independent) **

**Appearance: Dirty blonde hair with purple/blue eyes **

**And... that's all I'll say. Well, hope you enjoy! **

**Also, I will be adding a new Lady (ex. Lady in Red, Lady in Blue, Lady in Green, Lady in Yellow) She will be "Lady in Purple"  
**

**A/N: Oh, and the beginning might be a little confusing, and might be slow. Just stick with me, okay? I'll try hard to make it keep your intrust! **

* * *

"In the early afternoon, under a gray sky-"

"Yawn! Boring!"

"Tara!"

"We've already heard your story Ib! We've heard it many times!"

"TARA!"

"I think it's time I tell OUR story. How WE started off on the crazy day!"

"Tara! Be polite!"

"...alright, go."

Ib sat on the floor next to Garry. She looked over at the identical twins in front of her, a small glint of curiosity in her red eyes. One of the twins leaned back, smirking.

"Oh, I will~ It started on that same day..."

* * *

"An Art gallery!?" Tara whined, sitting in the back seat of her family car. Her sister, Kathleen sat next to her, looking over at her.

"You're not excited?" She asked, clearly confused. "I thought you would have enjoyed it, saying that you love to dra-"

Tara groaned, leaning her head back. "I do! But stuff in galleries are so boring!"

"Tara Jane!" Her mother scolded her from the front seat. "Be glad that I'm taking you anywhere at all! You're supposed to be grounded, you know."

Tara rolled her eyes, and looked out the window, not saying a word.

The rest of the car ride was silent.

* * *

"Alright girls, you two go on ahead. We'll meet back up at the front desk in a couple hours. You have your cell phones with you? Call if you need anything! Don't get in trouble, don't touch anything, I'm talking to you Tara, and don't disturb the other people. Bye girls!"

Tara and Kathleen waved to their mom as she walked away from the two. Kathleen turned around, and smiled at her twin. "Ready to go look around?"

Tara groaned, but nodded. "Alright, let's go."

Kathleen smiled again, and grabbed on to her sister's hand. They started to make their way towards the left door. "I heard _Abyss of the Deep _is down here. Oh~ I really want to see it!"

Tara rolled her eyes again, but smiled. "Alright, but next we go where I want to go. Deal?"

"Deal!" The two girls dashed off towards the giant painting, but stopped once they reached the wall of people. Kathleen pouted, once she saw that she couldn't get through. "Oh, darn..."

Tara frowned. "Don't worry, I'll get us through..."

Kathleen reached out for her sister's hand to stop her. "Wait, Ta-" Too late. Her other half was already gone.

"Hey! Big people! Let the short ones through!" Tara yelled, pushing through the wall of people. She turned around, and grabbed her sister's hand. "Come on, Kathie!"

Kathleen hesitated, before following her sister. In no time, they were in front of ever so popular painting. Kathleen gasped when she saw the painting, her purple eyes going wide. "Wow," she breathed out, looking at the giant painting. "It's so-"

"Boring," Tara said, breaking off her twin's sentence. "Let's go somewhere else." She pulled her sister away from the painting, and ran up the stairs to a room full of paintings.

The girls made their ways through the crowds of people again, before stopping in front of a painting being blocked by a tall man. Tara stopped to look up at the man, her mouth slightly open. Kathleen didn't notice her sister pausing, and almost ran into another person when she pulled on her. She turned around to face her sister. "Hey, why did you stop?"

Tara looked like she was in a daze, as she stared up at the man.

"Tay?"

"...I...want to see that painting," came the late reply. Tara looked up at the man in front of the painting, a frown on her face. "Hey, tall guy," she said, "move, I wanna see the painting."

The man looked down at her, confused. He brushed some pieces of (purple) hair out of his one showing eye. "Am I in the way?" He asked.

"Yes!" Tara announced loudly. "I wanna see this painting, so can you move your a-"

"Tara!" Kathleen yelled, putting her hand over her sister's mouth. She smiled nervously up at the man. "Why my sister is trying to ask is if you could please move over a bit so that she can see the painting you are looking at?"

The man looked over his shoulder, and smiled. "Sure," he said, stepping out of the way. "I was actually just about to move out of the way."

The girls watched as the man walked away, leaving the painting open for their viewing. Tara smiled at her sister. "Thanks!" She said, before rushing over to the painting. She stopped in front of it, staring at it. "..."

Kathleen waled over, and stood next to her sister. "_The Hanged Man_?" She read the name aloud. "Well, that's an-" She was cut off by the sudden flickering of the lights. One second the room was bright and full, the next it was pitch black, and empty, with only the two girls in it.

"What the...?" Tara trailed off, looking at the sudden, empty room.

Kathleen grabbed onto her sister's arm, looking around. "Tara...?"

Tara stepped away from the painting, and walked towards the center of the room. "Am I dreaming?" She asked, looking around. "Where did everyone go?" She turned around to face Kathleen again.

Kathleen was surprised to see a big smile on her sister's face. "Tay...?"

"Lets explore!"

"I'd rather not..."

"Come on, Kathie! Don't be scared!" Tara said, grabbing onto her sister's arm. She dragged her out of the room, and down the stairs. She led her into a random room, and found another staircase.

"Was this here before...?" Kathleen asked, looking at the staircase. "Wasn't the front desk here before?"

"Who cares!?" Tara asked, her smile widening. "Let's go down it!" Tara pulled her sister down the stairs.

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, Tara stopped and looked around. They were in a small room with only one door, a vase, and a painting of a Lady in Purple. Tara walked over to the vase, and saw a small key next to it, the same color as the door. Kathleen walked over and stood beside her. Tara didn't notice until she heard her sister gasp. "They're so pretty~!"

Tara looked over her shoulder at her sister, confused. "What is...?"

Kathleen reached over her sister, and grabbed two purple roses sitting in the vase. "These are," she said, hanging one of the roses to her twin. "They look almost fake, they're so pretty."

Tara accepted the rose, and looked at it. She twirled it around in her fingers. "It has no thorns," she noted, staring at the steam. She looked back up at the painting, and noticed a small note next to it. She reached out for it, and lifted it up a bit so she could read it. "You and the rose are one. Take care of it. If your rose loses any petals, wounds will appear on your body. I'd be careful if I were you. You're now involved in this world. There is no backing out. Good luck~"

Kathleen looked over her sister's shoulder, and frowned. "What does it mean?"

Tara shrugged. "Dunno, don't care." She yawned, "I'm bored of this room. Let's go look around some mo-" She was cut off by something grabbing onto her wrist. "Kathleen?"

"Yes?"

"Are you touching my wrist?"

"No..."

"...You sure?"

"I'm positive..."

The two girls slowly moved their eyes to look over at Tara's, still outstretched, arm. There, holding onto Tara's wrist, was a purple sleeved arm, coming out of the painting in front of them.

"_Pretty, pretty purple roses_"

* * *

**Aaand... I'm going to end there. Hope you guys liked! I'll be getting chapter two up soon! **

**SOME SPOILERS IF YOU WANT THEM: **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**There will be romance, most likely, between Garry and Tara. It will be like a love/hate relationship. (Garry's age is 17 – 20 in this, so hopefully no one cares about the age gap ( 2 – 5 years). I think it's honestly better than Ib and Garry's age gap ( around 11 years). That ship just grosses me out... bleck.)**

**Kathleen will grow very attached to Mary once she appears, and this WILL lead her into some trouble. **

**There WILL be a character death (not jut Mary. ...Yes, Mary will die too (burning), sorry if you like her. I love her, but I'm sadly planning for her to die. XD ) **


End file.
